


Mostly Straight

by SamuelJames



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney worries about being a good boyfriend to Ted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mostly Straight  
> Pairing/Characters: Ted/Barney & Marshall  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Barney worries about being a good boyfriend to Ted.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was straight as part of past prompts revisited.  
> Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother is the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"You’re straight, Barney."

"Ted would beg to differ."

"He’s straight too. Everyone fantasizes occasionally but you’re not gay."

"You’re right, Marshall."

"I knew it. Lawyered."

"I’m bi. Mostly straight but not last night or the night before."

"Eww, dude, TMI."

"Would it be TMI if Ted was a girl?"

"Yes, Barney. It always is with you."

"Fine, no details but it happened more than once so it’s not some drunken mistake. I haven’t been with a guy before but I like Ted a lot. I like him, oh God, I actually mean it."

Marshall orders another drink for each of them. When they arrive Barney downs his scotch.

"I don’t do relationships, Marshall. Robin and I didn’t work, luckily we’re still friends but what if I mess up."

"You won’t."

"I will. I always do, usually on purpose. I can’t change overnight."

Barney smiles at some passing girl and then his eyes go wide. "See, instinct, I just did it there."

Marshall gets Wendy’s attention and orders more drinks. "Looking is not cheating."

"You don’t look."

"Lily does, frequently, but it’s me she comes home to. Sometimes she points out attractive women to me."

"Your wife does like the ladies."

Barney takes his time with the next scotch.

"Relationships can be hard, it takes work and compromise. Lily and I are happy but you know what we’ve been through. You and Ted stand a real chance, you’re already good friends."

"Best friends!"

Marshall smiles. "Sleeping with him might give you the edge there. Wait that’s not why you did it."

Barney considers joking but shakes his head. "I guess he already knows my fau… levels of awesomeness."

"Uh huh. Barney, I know some part of your brain is probably freaking out over this but let yourself be happy."

"I can trust Ted, right?"

"Definitely. He wouldn’t cheat on you."

"I didn’t mean that. I just, people leave. It doesn’t matter, Marshall. Ted wouldn’t do that."

"He’s probably already planning on how to merge your possessions when he moves in." Marshall doesn’t comment on the huge smile Barney gives in response. He’s really surprised that they’re together but hopefully they’ll make each other happy.

Barney’s phone rings and Marshall excuses himself.

"Hi, Ted, how are you?" Oh God why did he just say that.

"I’m fine, Barney. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn’t I be?"

"Because intimacy scares you."

"I told Marshall about us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You at MacLaren’s?"

"Yes."

Barney takes a sip of his scotch. "Are you upstairs?"

"Yeah. Wanna stay over or something?"

"I didn’t realize our conversations would get this awkward after sex."

"You didn’t answer me, Barney."

"I’d like that. Can you make me a promise?"

"What?"

"If I try to sneak away in the middle of the night please stop me."

"I promise."

"See you soon."

Barney says goodbye to Marshall and heads up to Ted’s. He might not be good boyfriend material but he’s going to give it a damn good try.


End file.
